Sweet Dreams
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en los sueños más alocados del mejor francotirador de la B.S.A.A.? / ChrisxPiers. IT'S YAOI TIME! (Lee bajo tu propio criterio, no me hago responsable por traumas, quejas etc, etc.) Clasificación M.


**Hola! antes que nada, aclaro que esto es producto de un reto que se hizo con algunas autoras del FF, sinceramente debo decir que es la cosa más complicada que he escrito! a pesar de que es algo bastante corto D: pero tengo por seguro que jamás volveré a escribir algo de éste genero xD **

**Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta o les molesta, simplemente no lo lean!**

**Recordemos que los personajes son propiedad de Capcom, y que no tenemos ningún derecho sobre estos!**

**Sin más que decir, ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**_Sweet Dreams_**

**_Edonia, 7 de Diciembre del 2012_**

Llevaban ya un buen tiempo en aquel lugar, la molesta guerra civil parecía no tener fin, y si lo tenía, se veía bastante distante desde su punto de vista. Habían pasado dos semanas haciendo varias misiones de reconocimiento; un país frío, nada agradable para su gusto. Pero a pesar de todo aquello se encontraba junto a un hombre que se había ganado toda su admiración y respeto; Chris Redfield, capitán del equipo Alpha de la B.S.A.A., un hombre con una fortaleza increíble, no sólo física, también mental... Redfield había tenido un pasado muy duro, sabía que tenía una hermana, y que al igual que él, era una superviviente. Para Piers Nivans era un completo honor estar bajo las ordenes de alguien cómo él. Ese día particularmente hacía más frío que antes, había estado quejándose internamente todo el tiempo, pidiendo por regresar pronto a la base y poder tomar algo caliente; odiaba esas misiones de reconocimiento, tenían que verificar en una vieja vivienda que no hubiera insurgentes preparados para atacar, pero que vivienda tan más pésima les había tocado.

Los corredores eran bastante estrechos, y por consecuente no cabían dos personas pasando juntas al mismo tiempo, había que pasar de a uno por uno para poder moverse sin dificultad alguna. Piers no tenía problemas con ello, pero al parecer su capitán sí, era bastante corpulento y le costaba pasar libremente, parte de su equipamiento era el que no le dejaba moverse a sus anchas. El mayor se detuvo e hizo una señal para que el equipo detuviera su caminar, al parecer había escuchado algo, al verificar que no había nada prosiguió por fin saliendo del incómodo pasillo hacia una pequeña sala de estar, una vez ahí dio instrucciones de separarse en grupos de dos, y efectivamente, Nivans fue asignado junto a él. Estaban a punto de entrar al siguiente corredor, pero al no poner un orden ambos entraron al mismo tiempo, quedando atrapados uno contra el otro, ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos se vieron invadidos por una extraña sensación, se encontraban cara a cara, el aliento fresco de Redfield chocaba con el de Piers ㅡCreo que estamos atorados ㅡ susurró el capitán, el castaño asintió tenue ante la oración, Chris trató de moverse para zafarse, pero no funcionó. Aquello sólo provocó fricción en la parte baja de su cintura; Nivans dio un ligero respingo por lo acontecido hace un par de segundos, lo único que le faltaba para sentirse más incómodo era un involuntario desvío de sangre hacia cierta parte de su anatomía.

Piers estaba abochornándose con esa situación, y no sólo él, Chris empezaba a notarse tenso –Veré si puedo moverme, capitán – dijo el castaño mientras luchaba por zafarse, y con un poco de fuerza lo logró; respiró agitado durante un par de segundos, y después siguió caminando delante de su capitán, lo que no notó era que Chris estaba completamente sonrojado por lo recién ocurrido. Ambos recorrieron en silencio el angosto corredor hasta encontrarse con la puerta de la siguiente habitación, aceleraron el paso, Chris cubrió la espalda de Piers mientras éste abría la puerta, al entrar nuevamente revisaron la habitación, pero otra vez no había nada, la siguiente entrada también estaba vacía. Habían revisado la casa entera y no había rastro de posibles terroristas. Genial, otro día desperdiciado en nada.

Al final decidieron volver a la base para poder relajarse un poco, Chris se encontraba en su improvisada habitación, por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado en la tarde, tener esa clase de reacciones y con un hombre no era para nada su estilo. El sonido de la puerta llamando lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fue a abrir y se encontró con él –Piers – vociferó el Redfield –Capitán, traje el informe de la misión – dijo el de los ojos color avellana tendiéndole los papeles, Chris asintió tomándolos y se dirigió al escritorio seguido por Piers –Nivans – habló seco el hombre, llamando la atención de el joven – ¿Si, capitán? – el hombre se giró a verlo y luego tomó bruscamente las muñecas del francotirador y fue avanzando hasta acorralarlo en la pared. Se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente, sin decirse ni una sola palabra. A Piers no le incomodaba aquello, de hecho, podía jurar que en el fondo deseaba que los orbes castaños de su capitán lo miraran de esa forma; el castaño fue el que dio el siguiente paso, se adueñó de los labios del corpulento hombre mientras que éste se pegaba más a su cuerpo; soltó las muñecas de Piers para después posar sus manos en la cintura del muchacho.

Piers se aferró al cuello de su capitán al tiempo que sentía las manos del hombre por debajo de su camisa; Chris se dedicaba a acariciar el perfecto abdomen del francotirador, se deleitaba con el sabor de sus labios, y su peculiar aroma en cierta forma le volvía loco. Nivans rompió el beso y fue bajando hacia el cuello del castaño; su piel ardía, quemaba, y eso le gustaba. Lo apartó un poco y después se deshizo de la playera que portaba el capitán del equipo Alpha, acariciaba su torso mientras iba bajando con besos hacia su pecho, Chris gruñó levemente cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco. Imitó la acción de su compañero respecto a la ropa, y acto seguido tumbó a Piers en la cama.

Iba subiendo apasionadamente desde su vientre hasta su cuello, se mantuvo un rato besando aquella zona y mordiendo una que otra vez. Empezaba a sentir que su sangre fluía hacia su parte baja, y su presión aumentó más cuando sintió la mano de el joven Nivans colándose por debajo de su pantalón y aprisionando entre sus dedos su virilidad, hacía un movimiento de arriba abajo que le resultaba completamente enloquecedor. Chris desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó para que el francotirador tuviera mejor acceso, luego volvió a inclinarse para poder besarlo con lujuria. Comenzó a acariciar lentamente el creciente miembro del castaño, éste gemía roncamente entre sus labios mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos con la mano. El Redfield se separó bruscamente para despojarse de sus prendas inferiores, estaba ardiendo en lujuria, lo deseaba, deseaba sentir a Piers Nivans de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. El hombre separó las piernas del castaño; Piers se sentía nervioso, pues nunca antes había ocurrido algo así.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó perlado en sudor, su respiración estaba agitada, le costaba controlarse. Y ahí estaba Piers Nivans, solo en su habitación y dándose cuenta de que tristemente todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

**¿Revs? ¿Quejas? ¿Amenazas de muerte? xD**

**gracias por leer! un super abrazo!**


End file.
